This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. LCC's outreach core research has three components, 1) learn research techniques in isolation and characterization of Protein Disulfide Isomerase (PDI) genes from Arabidopsis with Dr. David Christopher of the College of Tropical Agriculture and Human Resources, UH Manoa, as mentor;2) mentor LCC students in research methodology and 3) conduct outreach activities to K-12 students in modern life sciences education.